macfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Hauptseite
Eine Frage: Warum macht ihr ein neues Wiki zum Mac auf, wo es doch schon welche gibt, auf die ihr ja auch verweist. Es macht doch keinen Sinn Strukturen doppelt und dreifach zu pflegen und alle Leute, die was suchen, müssen an verschiedenen Stellen suchen. Wäre dankbar für Aufklärung. :"Diversity is a good thing." In meinen Augen ist das eigentlich kein Problem; die Links sind nützlich falls jemand etwas suchen, der zurzeit nicht auf WikiMac ist. Die Links wurde von ein andere WikiMac-Benutzer eingetippt (und nicht ich). --DavidFeng 17:37, 4. Feb 2005 (PST) ::Klar ist Vielfalt was feines. Aber um mit einem anderen Schlagwort zu antworten: "Bildet Kooperativen". Die Vielfalt könnte man doch auch erhöhen, indem man mehr Leute mobilisiert, an einem Projekt zusammenzuarbeiten. Mir wäre eine Vielfalt, bei der ich viele verschiedene Artikel von mehr beteiligten Personen mit logischerweise vielfältigeren und (hoffentlich) kontroverseren, dadurch interessanteren, Diskussion wesentlich lieber als eine Vielfalt von x+1 Projekten, die alle den selben Zweck verfolgen, es aber nicht so schnell über die Basis-Artikel hinaus schaffen. ::Ich will und kann euch nicht abhalten, dieses Wiki hier zu betreiben. Logisch. Gegenüber Apfelwiki ist hier der große Pluspunkt die internationale Vernetzung. Außerdem habt ihr IMHO die schönere, angehmer zu bedienende Software. Aber vielleicht wäre es ja keine schlechte Idee, sich mit Apfelwiki zusammenzutun. evtl. erstmal über eine einfache Titel-verlinkung awi:Titel und mcw:Titel zum Beispiel. Dann gibt es zwar x Artikel doppelt, aber man kann sich wenigstens einfach gegenseitig verlinken. Oder man spiegelt ganze Artikel aber das dürfte schwierig sein. --Ske 03:51, 5. Feb 2005 (PST) :: Habe unter WikiMac:Über WikiMac gerade gelesen, dass ihr hier das Ziel verfolgt eine "zentralisierte Mac-Wissensdatenbank" aufzubauen. Genau das sage ich ja auch, aber widersprichst du dir nicht selbst mit dieser Aussage und deinem "Diversity is a good thing" von oben? --Ske 04:00, 5. Feb 2005 (PST) :::Ja, eigentlich nicht. :::WikiMac als zentralisierte Mac-Wissensdatenbank aufzubauen bedeutet nicht, dass am Ende nur eine lebt und die andere stirbt. Wenn das passiere, dann heiss' ich nicht mehr David Feng; Bill Gates wär ein besserer Name. ;-P :::Aber für Leute, die ein wenig Mac-Recherche machen... das ist gerade das "zentralisierte Mac-Wissensdatenbank"-Idee. Machen wir ein Beispiel. :::Man such etwas, also z.B. Mac OS X 10.3.4 oder System 7.1.1. Man findet -- z.B. ein Paar hundert Seiten. Und dann verwirrt/irrt man sich, weil es zuviel Infos gibt. Na klar, zu viel Infos ist was gutes. Aber man hat mehr oder weniger ein Gefühl: "ich suche was, aber die Datenmenge sind zu klein und spraodisch... Information gibt's überall, das alles zu sammeln ist es zu schwierig..." Und dann kommt WikiMac rein. :::(Gerade das habe ich erlebt, als ich der Englischer WikiMac geschrieben hat... ein Googlesuche war immer das schwierigste, denn es fehlt ein wenig im Sachen Organisation und das Sammlung von Information.) :::Apropos Kooperation: Natürlich ist das möglich. Machen wir zum Faustregel, dass jeder Artikel, die ein Version auf Apfelwiki oder MCW hat, ein Link hat, die von uns nach AW/MCWs Artikel führt. Es ist nicht so, dass unsere Präsenz das Tod andere Mac-Wikis bedeutet. Es ist vielleicht möglich, dass wir im 10 Jahren durch ein andere Mac-Wiki überholt werden. --DavidFeng 05:02, 5. Feb 2005 (PST) :::: Klingt ja alles ganz gut was du sagst. Nur die Antwort darauf, warum du ein neues Wiki aufmachst, statt z. B. bei Apfelwiki mitzumachen, bist du bislang noch schuldig geblieben. Nicht dass der falsche Eindruck entsteht: Ich hab bei Apfelwiki nur ein paar Sachen geschrieben, das Wiki ist für mich genausowenig Selbstzweck wie dieses hier. Sondern eben Mittel zum Zweck, um eine vernünftige Datenbank mit Infos zum Mac zu haben, genau wie du schreibst. Rein funktional gedacht würde es dann doch viel mehr Sinn machen, das schon bestehende weiter auszubauen statt von Null nochmal anzufangen. Oder wo ist da mein Denkfehler? Ansonsten hoffe ich ja, dass die Apfelwiki-Leute die Kooperation ne gute Idee finden. Ich hab in deren Forum mal auf unserer Diskussion hier verwiesen. --Ske 08:17, 5. Feb 2005 (PST) ::::: Ein Antwort zu dieser Frage kommt mit der Zeit aus... Mal sehen, was WikiMac wird. ;-) Willlkommen bei WikiMac. --DavidFeng 08:47, 5. Feb 2005 (PST) Is the license of Apfelwiki compatible with the GFDL? If de.wikimac was felt to be not needed because it duplicates Apfelwiki, would it be possible to add interlanguage links from Apfelwiki to the other WikiMacs? Angela 10:46, 5. Feb 2005 (PST) :Nope, their licence isn't the GFDL, it's an "Open Content" licence. Check it out: http://apfelwiki.de/wiki/ApfelWiki/LizenzFreierInhalte :I also have doubts on whether we are merely duplicating content off ApfelWiki. The way I see this, we're not heading in this direction. --DavidFeng 17:17, 5. Feb 2005 (PST) :I know it isn't the GFDL, but I'm unsure whether it's compatible with it. Angela 18:10, 5. Feb 2005 (PST)